Amor além do sofrimento
by Haruno Sakura 4ever
Summary: Finalmente o dia do Festival de Primavera do Clã Haruno chega. Infelizmente, não ocorre nada certo. Inimigos ainda estão ativos mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mas o amor muda todo esse sentimento. Pelo menos o de alguns... [ItaXSaku] [AkiXKabu].
1. Preparativos

**Legenda:**

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito**: Quem está falando.

**_Sublinhado, negrito e itálico_**: Flash Back.

(Boa Leitura!)

* * *

_**Amor além do Sofrimento**_

_Capítulo 1. _

_Preparativos. _

Três anos já haviam passado em Konoha desde o ataque de Orochimaru, e a despedida de Sasuke pela vila. Agora, todos estavam com suas vidas retomadas e não esperavam mais nenhum ataque, pensando que seus inimigos finalmente desistiram disso.

Hoje, é a véspera de um grande Festival de Primavera que o Clã Haruno fazia todos os anos. Um evento maravilhoso, em que todos ficavam ansiosos. Mas, mesmo tendo, algumas horas agora, para o Festival dar início, as duas herdeiras do Clã Haruno permaneciam acordadas ainda. As irmãs Haruno conversavam empolgadas sobre o Festival. Uma delas, era Haruno Ahika, uma garota de cabelos roxos e longos. Sua pele era branca como a neve e seus olhos cor de ônix brilhavam ao anoitecer. Nem parecia que tinha 16 anos. A outra seria Haruno Sakura, a ninja de cabelos rosados e que agora eram longos, pois havia deixado crescer. Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas olhavam para a irmã com plena alegria. Agora, Sakura estava com 15 anos. Tanto as duas tinham corpos esculturais e eram consideradas as ninjas mais belas de Konoha.

**Akiha**: Ah, finalmente o Festival é amanhã...! Não agüentava mais todo mundo falar disso. Até a ANBU comentava! – falava a irmã mais velha.

**Sakura**: Blah blah... é mesmo! Já estou até acostumada com festivais de primavera...

**Akiha**: Hm... – ela olhou de esguelha para sua irmã.

**Sakura**: Oque foi?.!

**Ahika**: Você sempre se diverte nos festivais... – suspirou.

**Sakura**: É claro! Nunca vou esquecer no dia que o Naruto-kun foi vestido de rosa no festival! – estava rindo – Eu que dei a roupa!

**Ahika**: Hm... é. – disse friamente.

**Sakura**: Aff, para de mau humor! Ei, alguém te convidou pra ir junto com você?

**Ahika**: Sim...

**Sakura**: QUEM!.? – seus olhos se encheram de curiosidade para cima da irmã.

**Ahika**: Gaara-san... – disse normalmente.

**Sakura**: E você? Oque disse? – estava entusiasmada demais.

**Ahika**: Que... não.

**Grilos**: cri...cri...cri...

**Sakura**: ... – a ninja capota.

**Akiha**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Você deveria ter aceitado! – pasma.

**Ahika**: Por quê?

**Sakura**: Ele... Ele... é...! – ofegou – KAZAKAGE DA VILA OCULTA DA AREIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou muito alto fazendo até alguns visinhos da casa acordarem.

**Ahika**: ... _que grito... _

Diante disso, as duas ouviram passos vindos do corredor. Haviam acordado seu pai.

**Sakura**: Ih?

**Akiha**: Pra debaixo da cama! Agora baka! – ela empurrou sua irmã.

**Sakura**: Tá... – a garota se enfiou abaixo do móvel.

O pai das duas adentra no quarto.

**Pai**: Ainda não dormiu Akiha-chan?

**Ahika**: Eto... estou sem sono! – uma gota surge.

**Pai**: Yare yare... eu odeio esses gritos que a Sakura-chan dá no meio da noite...

**Akiha**: Ah... eu também! – outra gota.

**Pai**: Oque será que ela tem?

**Akiha**: Imagino que seja... pesadelos!

Ouvindo isso, debaixo da cama Sakura faz uma exclamação. O pai acaba ouvindo.

**Pai**: Oque foi esse barulho? – assustado.

**Akiha**: Pai... você está ouvindo coisas... – gota novamente. – Vá dormir... parece que está com sono...

**Pai**: Sim, sim. Mas antes vou dar uma passada no quarto da Sakura-chan, boa noite! – saiu do aposento e fechou a porta.

**Akiha**: _Ah não!_ – ela deu um aceno embaixo da cama para Sakura sair. – Ele está indo pro seu quarto! Vai perceber que você não está lá! – a irmã ficou preocupada.

**Sakura**: Akiha-chan... calma... eu tenho meus segredos... – fez um olhar de mistério.

**Akiha**: Nani? – gota.

**Sakura**: HO HO HO! – ria com uma das mãos na boca.

**Akiha**: _Que risada de Papai Noel! _¬¬

Enquanto isso, o pai das garotas estava dentro do quarto da mais nova. Percebeu que a filha estava lá, e voltou para seu aposento. Mau sabia ele que aquilo era um Bunshin de Sakura.

**Akiha**: Bem, que seja, vai dormir agora!

**Sakura**: Hai! Onee-chan...

**Akiha**: Boa noite Sakura-chan... – sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo na testa da irmã mais nova.

**Sakura**: Boa noite também! – saiu do quarto e foi até o seu para se deitar.

Noite bela em Konoha. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente esperando o novo dia para ocorrer o grande evento. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda tinha pessoas acordadas, próximo dali. No covil de Orochimaru as coisas estavam agitadas.

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Kabuto**: Então, amanhã veremos mesmo a destruição de Konoha, Orochimaru-sama? – olhou Orochimaru com sarcástica. – Devemos mesmo confiar na aliança com Uchiha Itachi?

**Orochimaru**: É claro... nunca iriam conseguir deter meu poder junto com o desse ninja! Além do mais... – sorriu – vai ser um ataque surpresa!

**Kabuto**: É... – sorriu também – ninguém de lá deve estar pensando que justo no dia daquele festival alegre iria ocorrer um desastre...

**Orochimaru**: Certo... – olhou para o garoto – Eles não estarão nem um pouco preparados para lutar...

**Kabuto**: Sim.

**Orochimaru**: Quero a estratégia já armada amanhã. Vou querer as mesmas pessoas... as que preciso matar... huhuhuhuhuhu...

**Kabuto**: Como quiser... Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru**: ... – olhava com atenção para a noite à fora em que via de uma janela.

_**Flash Back de Orochimaru **_

**Itachi**: Uma aliança? – riu – Por quê precisa disto Orochimaru? Por acaso está fraco?

**Orochimaru**: Nada disso Itachi-kun... – discordou – só acho que eu e você temos desejos um pouco iguais. Então, aliando nossas forças e destruindo juntos Konoha eles iriam se tornar realidade bem mais rápido, não? – disse confiante.

**Itachi**: Hm... isso é certo.

**Orochimaru**: É óbvio... – sorria.

**Itachi**: Mas essa aliança será temporária. Até eu conseguir oque quero.

**Orochimaru**: Como deseja... Itachi-kun. – estendeu a mão ao Uchiha.

**Itachi**: Não me chame assim... – disse friamente e apertou a mão estendida.

**Orochimaru**: Huhuhu... – deu uma risadinha.

**Itachi**: Meu irmão tolo também irá ajudar? – sorriu com desdém.

**Orochimaru**: Sasuke-kun irá sim... mas não quero que haja desentendimentos entres vocês dois durante o ataque – disse num tom ameaçador.

**Itachi**: Não quero mais nada com aquele baka. Ele que não entende isso...

**Orochimaru**: Então irei dar ordens à ele para não querer resolver problemas familiares de irmãos em plena missão para destruir Konoha. – Nisso, Kabuto deu um sorriso de luxúria.

_**F**__**im do Flash Back **_

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Weeee o/ fim do primeiro capítulo! E aí, oque acharam? Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Onegai, mandem reviews falando sobre a Fic, dando idéias, críticas ou sei lá! Assim eu poderei deixa-la muito melhor, ok? Nhyaa, só uma coisa, está Fic não é só minha não! Pertence também a minha melhor amiga Pandora-sama (Babu) que criou a personagem Akiha pra ela! xD Ta bom gente?**

_**Resumo do próximo capítulo: **O dia chega e o Festival também. Nos primeiros minutos todos alegres e entusiasmados; mas, do nada o ataque finalmente ocorre. Uma grande tragédia faz com que as irmãs Haruno tenham realmente ódio. Mas, será que um sentimento assim também poderá mudar durante o decorrer do tempo? _

_Não percam!_

**É isso! Amo vocês!**

**o- Kunais de Kissus!**

**By. HaRunO SaKurA-cHan.**


	2. O Festival

**Legenda:**

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito**: Quem está falando.

**_Sublinhado, negrito e itálico_**: Flash Back.

(Boa Leitura!)

* * *

_**Amor além do Sofrimento**_

_Capítulo 2. _

_O Festival. _

Já eram quase nove horas da manhã. O grande Festival iria começar às dez. A família Haruno já estava fazendo os últimos preparativos para tudo ficar pronto. Era incrível ver como a vila estava mudada. Cheia de flores e barracas dos mais tipos de perfumes afrodisíacos, com espécies de plantas diversas e etc. Haviam também barracas de comida, inclusive a de Ramen.

Dez horas em ponto. Tudo já estava em seu devido lugar. Foi quando finalmente o chefe do grande Clã se apresentou diante de todos dizendo que o Festival de Primavera deu início.

**Sakura**: Finalmente, chegou o dia! – a garota estava acompanhada de sua irmã.

**Akiha**: Sim. – afirmou. Akiha estava vestindo um quimono roxo com alguns dragões desenhados, era decotado em forma de "V". Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com um hashi preto.

**Sakura**: Ah! Vamos ir dar uma volta! – sorriu e pegou sua irmã pelas mãos. Ela estava com um quimono de mesmo modelo que sua irmã, mas, a cor era vermelha e em vez de dragões, haviam flores de cerejeira desenhadas na cor rosa claro; em seus cabelos, haviam uma flor também desta mesma espécie presa nos hashis que siguravam todos os fios em um coque.

**Akiha**: Vamos sim... – segurou firme a mão da irmã e a seguiu.

O Festival estava ocorrendo como o planejado. Pessoas se divertindo, conversando, enfim, felizes! Agora, já se passavam das onze horas da manhã.

**Naruto**: Ah! Eu estou com fome! Vamos ir comer algo meninas!.? –o ninjaestava agora acompanhado com as duas irmãs.

**Sakura**: Claro. O que? – perguntou.

**Akiha**: Que pergunta... é claro que é... – estava quase a dizer.

**Naruto**: RAMEN! – ele não deixou Akiha acabar, e falou antes que a garota.

**Sakura**: Ahh... você não enjoa disso!.? – ela começou a andar em direção a barraca de Ramen. Naruto e Akiha estavam seguindo-a.

**Naruto**: Não, não enjôo! Ramen é tão bom que... – o ninja ia continuar a falar mas ouviu uma exclamação de sua amiga na frente.

**Sakura**: Ahhh! Itaiii! – ela havia trombado com um garoto de cabelos longos e vermelhos.

**Akiha**: Se machucou onee-chan!.? – sua irmã ficou preocupada.

**Sakura**: Não... está tudo...

**Garoto**: Gomen nasai! Você está bem? – ele segurou os ombros de Sakura.

**Sakura**: Hai hai... eu que não vi onde estava andando... gomen ne! – olhou para os olhos do rapaz que eram verdes como os seus.

**Akiha**: Hm... – percebeu que este garoto estava 'acompanhado' com mais um. O outro, tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos escuros. Seus olhos eram castanhos também. Ele usava óculos que combinavam certamente com seu rosto.

**Garoto**: Qual o seu nome moça? – sorriu enquanto ajudava Sakura se ajeitar.

**Sakura**: Haruno Sakura... – sorriu de volta – e o seu?

**Garoto**: Hideki Keita, prazer Sakura-san!

**Sakura**: O prazer é meu!

**Akiha**: Sakura-chan, o Naruto-kun já foi até a barraca de Ramen, pois disse que estava com muita fome, vamos também? – interrompeu a conversa dos dois.

**Sakura**: Ah... hai!

**Keita**: Posso ir junto!.? Queria pagar um almoço pra você Sakura-san... só pra desculpar mesmo! – pediu.

**Akiha**:_ Está com segundas intenções pra cima dela, é? _– começou a pensar.

**Sakura**: Claro que pode! Ah... – se virou para Akiha – essa aqui é a minha irmã, Akiha-chan!

**Keita**: Prazer! – deu outro sorriso.

**Akiha**: Prazer. – olhou mais adiante, prestando atenção do outro garoto que estava ao lado de Keita.

**Keita**: Bem... – percebeu que Akiha olhava"o outro"– este é Hideki Kai, meu irmão. – apontou para ele.

**Kai**: Prazer às duas! – saiu do lado deKeita e se apresentou.

**Sakura**: Prazer Kai-san!

**Akiha**: Hm, prazer.

**Keita**: Bem, vamos?

Todos concordaram com um 'sim' e se dirigiram para a barraca de Ramen. Logo, o tempo passou, já eram uma da tarde e ainda estavam lá. Conversavam alegremente agora, discutindo assuntos, falando sobre gostos e tal.

**Akiha**: Nossa, já passou tanto tempo assim!.? Já é uma hora da tarde... - olhou no relógio.

**Kai**: É né... – olhou de esguelha para seu irmão.

**Keita**: Já está quase na hora... – olhou paraKai também, falando um pouco baixo.

**Akiha**: Hora...? _Hora do que!.?_ – se preocupou.

**Sakura**: Bem... – levantou – que tal se agente for... – a ninja não acabou de falar, pois uma explosão na barraca ao lado havia feito todos olharem.

**Akiha**: O que aconteceu!.? – se preocupou mais ainda agora – tentou ver a barraca que havia tido a explosão. Estava toda quebrada.

**Sakura**: Onee-chan! – chamou a atenção da irmã no momento que viu ninjas de outra vila começarem a perseguir pessoas de Konoha.

**Akiha**: Ah não! – pegou o braço de Sakura – Vamos!

**Sakura**: Hai...! – a garota percebeu que os dois irmãos de agora a pouco não se encontravam mais lá – Espera um pouco! – parou e desgrudou seu braço das mãos de Akiha.

**Akiha**: O que foi!.? – estava abalada com tudo aquilo. A vila estava sendo atacada!

**Sakura**: Cadê o Keita-san e o Kai-san!.?

**Akiha**: Não sei...! _Só se... _– viu sua irmã sair correndo indo à procura dos dois – Sakura-chan! Espera um pouco! – gritou para ver se esta ouvia.

**Sakura**: Keita-saaan! Kai-saaan! – gritava a procura dos dois correndo sem direção.

**Akiha**: Baka! – começou a correr seguindo sua irmã no meio da multidão.

Vários ninjas se confrontavam no momento. Até que Sakura finalmente os irmãos. Os dois estavam parados e não pareciam nada preocupados com o ocorrido.

**Sakura**: Finalmente os encontrei... – chegou perto deles suspirando – vamos sair logo daqui!

**Kai**: Hunf... – tirou uma kunai sem a garota perceber. Estava prestes a matar Sakura.

**Akiha**: Sakura-chan! – atirou uma shuriken antes que Kei atacasse sua irmã.

**Sakura**: Nani!.? – havia visto o que Akiha tinha feito – porque fez isso!.? – virou-se para Kai e viu que, agora,estava com um ferimento pequeno na mão.

**Akiha**: Bakaaa! Saia de perto deles! – gritou.

**Sakura**: Como... assim!.? – agora estava assustada.

**Keita**: Pelo visto você percebeu... não é, Akiha-san? – perguntou com desdém.

**Akiha**: Hai... – pulou perto da irmã e se distanciou com esta dos dois garotos – Uchiha Itachi!

**Keita**: Hm, você é esperta – ouviu-se um barulho de henge; nisso, o garoto de cabelos longos e vermelhos se transformou em Itachi.

**Sakura**: Ah...? – seus olhos se arregalaram.

**Akiha**: E você... Kabuto? – olhou para Kai.

**Kai**: Realmente. – outro barulho de henge. Agora, o antes rapaz de cabelos curtos e castanhos se transformou em Kabuto.

**Sakura**: Oque está acontecendo!.? – entrou em pânico.

**Itachi**: Baka... não percebeu que era um plano nosso?

**Kabuto**: Nos fingimos passar por Keita e Kai para se infiltrar neste festival e fazer com que a Vila fosse atacada.

**Akiha**: Abriram caminho para os outros ninjas invadirem aqui...

**Kabuto**: Sim – sorriu maliciosamente.

**Sakura**: _Não... não pode ser! _– a ninja tremia. Tirou uma kunai e apontou para os dois.

**Akiha**: _Saku... Sakura..chan! _

**Sakura**: Se for assim... terão que morrer aqui! Não irei permitir que saiam daqui sem vida! – estava começando a correr em direção para ataca-los, mas foi impedida por um grito que lhe pareceu familiar.

**Akiha**: Ah não... – também havia escutado.

**Itachi**: O que foi Sakura? Por que parou? – perguntou sorrindo.

**Kabuto**: Não iríamos morrer aqui? – começou a rir.

**Sakura**: _Mãe... pai...! _– saiu correndo em outra direção. Na direção do grito.

**Akiha**: Malditos... – olhou de esguelha para Kabuto e Itachi e saiu atrás de sua irmã.

Sakura corria com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto sua irmã ia atrás preocupada e já com armas à mão se fossem atacadas de surpresa.

**Akiha**: _Sakura-chan... _– falava em seus pensamentos – _será que...!.? _– viu Sakura parar um pouco à frente. Aproximou-se logo da irmã que não desgrudava os olhos de uma coisa: seus pais!

**Sakura**: Mãe... pai... – os dois estavam mortos. Sim, mortos! Seus olhos esmeraldas agora não agüentaram, derramam várias lágrimas seguidas de sofrimento.

**Akiha**: Hah! – soltou uma exclamação ao ver a cena. Colocou uma das mãos à boca que se encontrava aberta. Lágrimas surgiramem seus olhos também.

**Sakura**: _Por que? Por que justo eles!.? _– se ajoelhou e abraçou seus pais mortos.

Começara a chover.

**Akiha**: _Não... não! _– abraçou Sakura chorando em silêncio enquanto a irmã gritava de dor.

**Sakura**: _Gomen nasai... mãe, pai. Não fui boa filha o bastante... pra te-los... protegido antes! _– pensava.

A chuva começou a apertar.

Na frente daquela cena, se encontrava uma figura que Akiha pode avistar.

**Akiha**: Nani!.? – assustou-se ao ver quem era.

Orochimaru. E ainda, estava acompanhado de Sasuke.

**Sakura**: O que foi onee-ch...? – ia perguntar mais Akiha interrompeu.

**Akiha**: Não olhe Sakura-chan! Não olhe! – gritava de ódio e dor ao mesmo tempo – Não quero que você veja quem está aqui... – olhou para o Uchiha.

**Sakura**: Ah...? – olhou contrariando oque sua irmã havia dito.

**Orochimaru**: Domo! – sorriu.

**Sakura**: Sasuke...! – avistou o menino ao lado de Orochimaru ignorando este.

As duas não tinham palavras.

**Akiha**: Você... você os matou! – se levantou furiosa e apotou para o Uchiha.

**Orochimaru**: Errado.– falou.

**Sakura**: Por que...? – se perguntava.

**Orochimaru**: Quem os matou fui eu... é claro.

**Sasuke**: Sakura... me... – estava olhando para a Haruno.

**Akiha**: Vai ver maldito! – não deixou Sasuke terminar de falar com sua irmã. Ia partir para cima de Orochimaru. Não estava preocupada em perder a vida. Mas tinha que vingar a morte de seus pais!

**Orochimaru**: Vamos logo. – olhou para Sasuke rapidamente.

Nisso, Orochimaru e Sasuke, sem mais nem menos sumiram. Deixando Akiha parada de pé em posição de ataque e Sakura ainda abraçada com seus pais, esperando algumas palavras que Sasuke iria lhe falar antes de ir.

Os invasores haviam ido embora. Mas, deixando cicatrizes não apenas na estrutura da vila, mas sim... nos corações de certas pessoas...

Tudo agora estava quieto.

_To be Continued... _

_

* * *

_

**Pronto! Outro capítulo! n-n E aí, o que acharam? Triste? É né... bem, vamos ver oque vai acontecer no desenrolar da Fic! Agora sim que pode acontecer casos românticos x3! Bem, arigatou as reviews! Nossa, consegui bastante para um começo de Fic (pelo menos pra mim é bastante ç-ç) vou respode-las... /o/**

_**Uchiha Sakurinha**: _Que bom que você gostou! ;P Continue acompanhando que ficarei mais feliz ainda! o/

_**K-gomezinha**: _Migah! Arigatou por estar acompanhando mais uma Fic minha! Bem, sobre a nossa de antes... pode deixar sim que irei termina-la! nn Ahh, e que bom que amou a Fic aqui!

_**Line**: _Nhaaa, estou feliz por você ter vindo aqui! Arigatou mesmo, pode deixar que sempre irei avisar quando vier capítulo novo, ta?

_**Hoshi-chaN**: _Ah, só tenho que te agradecer mesmo, viu!.? Estou cada dia mais alegre recebendo elogios aqui! A Pan-sama te agradeceu também pelo elogio. Bem, foi por isso mesmo que deixei a relação de Sasuke e Itachi na Fic... pra dar uma 'esquentada' aqui! xD

_**Christie-chan**: _Não fale que ficam uma porcaria, ta!.? Tenho certeza que se você se esforçar pode fazer uma Fic excelente! Arigatou pelos elogios!

_**Sakura Higurashi**: _Nhyaa x3 arigatou. Espero então que você tenha gostado dessa continuação aqui! Continue acompanhando que juro que vou tornar a Fic mais criativa ainda!

_**Nane**: _É ótimo saber que você gosta desses casais! Também amo eles! Obrigada pelo elogio! o/

_**Julian Solo THE ORIGINAL**:_ Arigatou migo! n-n Bem, espero mesmo que você faça sua Fic! Depois me mande ela pra mim poder ler, ta? Estou louca pra ler uma sua!

**Weee /o/ é isso gente! Enfim, muito obrigada pelo carinho de todos. Estou me sentindo cada dia mais segura para escrever mais Fics! Graças à vocês... é claro! **

_**Resumo do Próximo Capítulo: **Dois meses se passaram após essa tragédia na família Haruno. Uma grande perda, mas que por outro lado, faz as irmãs ganharem um sentimento. Será que o amor mudaria todo esse ódio?_

**Bem, já vou! Até a próxima... **

**o-> Kunais de Kissus **

**By. HaRunO SaKurA-cHan.**


	3. Encontros Inesperados

**Legenda:**

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito**: Quem está falando.

**_Sublinhado, negrito e itálico_**: Flash Back.

(Boa Leitura!)

* * *

_**Amor além do Sofrimento** _

_Capítulo 3. _

_Encontros Inesperados. _

Haviam se passado dois meses, depois do dia do Festival. As irmãs estavam decididas em continuar levanto seu clã à frente. Agora, Akiha havia se tornado capitã da ANBU, e também, a nova chefe do Clã Haruno. Sakura, finalmente se tornou uma ninja médica e começou um duro treinamento com sua irmã para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas.

No momento, Akiha se encontrava no término de uma missão. Ela tinha que escoltar o Kazekage da Vila Oculta da Areia para Konoha em segurança, pois, depois de uma reunião, ele iria passar uns dias na vila do País do Fogo.

**Akiha**: Bem, estamos chegando Gaara-sama. – lhe disse. Já era noite.

**Gaara**: Que bom. – sorriu. – era a primeira vez que os dois haviam conversado durante a viagem inteira.

**Akiha**: Bem, onde é que você vai se hospedar? Quero lhe deixar na porta do estabelecimento para mais segurança...

**Gaara**: Eto... – pensou – sabe, nem sei onde vou ficar! – uma gota surgiu.

**Akiha**: Nani? – a garota capotou.

**Gaara**: Desculpe! É que aquela reunião lá não me deixou em paz nem pra pensar nisso! – suspirou.

**Akiha**: Entendo... se quiser pode... – parou de falar por instantes – ficar lá em casa...

**Gaara**: Sério? – seus olhos se arregalaram.

**Akiha**: Hai... – ela não imaginava ainda que Gaara não a via mais como amiga.

**Gaara**: Ótimo, arigatou Akiha-san! – sorriu.

**Akiha**: De nada Gaara-sama. – sorriu de volta.

**Gaara**: Ah, só uma coisa...

**Akiha**: Sim? – olhou de esguelha para ele.

**Gaara**: Pare de me chamar de Gaara-SAMA, onegai! – riu um pouco.

**Akiha**: Ahh, desculpe...

**Gaara**: Tudo bem, mas acho que se somos amigos mesmo, você pode me chamar apenas de Gaara.

**Akiha**: Certo, Gaara-san.

**Gaara**: Parece que chegamos. - olhou a frente e percebeu que já estavam na frente dos enormes portões de Konoha.

**Akiha**: Sim, vamos entrar logo... – se aproximou aos poucos enquanto os portões se abriam, Gaara à seguia.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava esperando sua irmã em casa.

**Sakura**: Ah, que demora onee-chan... – se encontrava na janela de seu quarto. Estava quase dormindo.

Um barulho de porta abrindo chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura. A garota se levantou rápido e se dirigiu ao local de onde viera isto.

**Sakura**: ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! – seus olhos brilharam ao ver Akiha fechando a porta.

**Akiha**: Ah, olá maninha! – sorriu e abraçou a irmã.

**Gaara**: Com licença... – adentrou aos poucos na casa.

**Sakura**: Nani? – seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Gaara.

**Akiha**: Bem, antes de você perguntar alguma coisa Sakura-chan... o Gaara-san vai...

**Sakura**: Nem me fale! – não deixou sua irmã acabar de falar.

**Gaara**: Hm?

**Sakura**: Vocês dois... hmmmmmm... estão... não é? Rolou algo nessa missão! – a garota ria maliciosamente.

**Akiha**: Sakura-chan! – chamou atenção.

**Gaara**: Tudo bem, tudo bem... – estava corado.

**Akiha**: Não é nada do que você está pensando sua pervertida! – falou alto – Ele está aqui porque simplesmente não tinha onde ficar! – também se encontrava corada.

**Sakura**: Sei sei... – riu mais ainda.

**Gaara**: Ahh... bem... – tentou mudar o assunto.

**Akiha**: Kuso! Vou pro quarto dormir... – começou a subir as escadas, parou um instante e se virou para os presentes – Sakura-chan! Mostre um quarto para o Gaara-san...

**Sakura**: Hai! Boa noite...

**Gaara**: Boa noite Akiha-san...! – desejou a ela.

**Akiha**: 'Noite para vocês! – subiu então, estava irritada pela brincadeira da irmã.

**Sakura**: Não liga, ta? – falou para Gaara – Ela é assim as vezes.

**Gaara**: Hm, tudo bem. – respondeu.

Com isso, Sakura mostrou o aposento onde o Kazekage iria passar a noite e foi dormir. Akiha era a única que ainda se encontrava acordada. Já era de madrugada e a garota estava olhando o à noite pela janela de seu quarto.

**Akiha**: _Porque não consigo dormir!.? _– pensava, até alguma coisa a fora da janela lhe chamar a atenção.

Um vulto preto havia aparecido rapidamente e depois sumido do nada.

**Akiha**:_ Nani...!.? O que foi aquilo!.? _– levantou-se precipitada. Pegou uma kunai e foi direto para a janela.

O vulto passou novamente.

**Akiha**: _Ali! _– estava preste a atacar o 'vulto', mas sentiu algo lhe segurar pelo pulso.

**Kabuto**: Foi difícil te encontrar... – suspirou e olhou para Akiha. O garoto estava encima do parapeito da janela.

**Akiha**: Você! – ficou surpresa. Sim, era Kabuto o suspeito 'vulto' que agora, segurava ela.

**Kabuto**: Hm... – adentrou do quarto soltando o pulso de Akiha e a empurrou a cama.

**Akiha**: O que faz aqui maldito!.? Quer morrer!.? – tentava falar o mais baixo possível para não acordar os outros.

**Kabuto**: Não... _eu quero você... _– pensou depois – estou descumprindo ordens... – olhou a garota na cama.

**Akiha**: Nani!.? – percebeu que Kabuto estava confuso.

**Kabuto**: Nesse momento, era pra eu estar em uma missão que Orochimaru-sama havia me ordenado... mas, eu quis te procurar. – falou.

**Akiha**: _Como!.? _– estava mais confusa ainda.

Por alguns segundos, o silêncio se prolongou.

**Akiha**: Porque... porque você segue o Orochimaru? – perguntou cabisbaixa.

**Kabuto**: Por que foi ele que me ajudou a conquistar poder... – respondeu.

**Akiha**: Hunf, conquistar!.? – se levantou da cama com rancor.

**Kabuto**: Sim... – percebeu que a ninja vinha em sua direção.

**Akiha**: Você é mesmo um baka! – olhou para Kabuto com um tom de deboche parando em sua frente.

**Kabuto**: Ah!.? – se assustou com o que ela havia dito.

**Akiha**: Você só está pensando em si mesmo! Não tem sonhos... e muito menos sentimentos! – tinha falado alto agora, mas nem se importava mais se acordasse alguém.

**Kabuto**: ... – estava calado.

**Akiha**: Bem... – tentou se acalmar virando de costas para ele – vou fingir que não te vi. DESAPAREÇA! – falou com ódio.

**Kabuto**: _Kuso... _– Ele não sabia o que sentia, só sabia que doía muito! Não sabia muito mesmo sobre sentimentos... principalmente o do Amor.

Kabuto sumiu dali pela janela.

**Akiha**: _Nunca mais... volte aqui! _– uma lágrima surgiu em seus olhos, mas antes que esta caísse, Akiha a enxugou.

A ninja voltou para a cama. Não sabia... mas estava sentindo algo muito forte em relação à Kabuto. Desde o dia do Festival, em que se encontrara com ele, não parava de pensar no rapaz.

**Akiha**:_ Kabuto... _– fechou os olhos tentando esquecer o que pensava sobre ele.

_To be Continued... _

_

* * *

_

**Terceirocapítulo postado! E aí, o que acharam!.? Ahsuashaushaus xD os fãs de SakuXIta que me desculpem! Mas só no próximo cap. eles! (Sou má mesmo! û.u) Ah, mas pelo menos teve romance nesse n-n ficou até kawaii! ;P Espero que tenham gostado do mesmo jeito. Bem,onze reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu! Vamos às respostas... lol **

_**Uchiha Sakurinha**: _Que bom que achou ótimo! Bem, respondendo a pergunta... xD próximo capítulo vai ter eles! Na maioria do tempo! E então, feliz!.? Espero que sim!

_**Kane-chan**: _Obrigada pelo elogio! Ah, deu pra parecer um pouco que era SakuXSasu, mas não é! Você gostou dos casais pelo menos, até da Akiha com o Kabuto, espero que seja sempre assim moça!

_**Yume Mayumi**: _Muito triste mesmo, mas... fazer o que, não é!.? Bem, ItaXSaku no próximo cap. ta? Ah, o par da Akiha é o Kabuto-san! nn Arigatou pela review moça!

_**Hoshi-chaN**:_ Bem, foi triste sim. Ah, eu deixei um pequeno mistério sobre o que o Sasuke iria falar a Sakura! xD Divirta-se tentando descobrir moça! Obrigada pelos elogios.

_**NaNe**:_ Coitadas mesmo. Bom, já começou a ter um pouco de romance nesse cap! Espere então agora o próximo que terá mais, okay!.?

_**Line**:_ Tudo bem sim! o/ Ah, é claro que preciso agradecer, viu!.? Sem elogios aqui minha Fic não anda! Pois é, foi triste, mas pode deixar que elas vão sim tentar fazer justiça!

_**Tailinha-chan**:_ Arigatou miga! Onegai, sempre deixe um recado aqui pra mim para que a Fic fique melhor cada vez mais!

_**K-gomezinha**:_ Muito triste sim! Mas que bom que você está achando a Fic linda! Arigatou. E sobre nossa outra Fic... espera, ta!.? xD Você é muito histérica miga!

_**Christie-chan**:_ É, mas coitada da Akiha-chan também, não é!.? A perda foi das duas. Obrigada por acompanhar sempre aqui!

_**Pan-sama**: _Aleluia senhor! lol Que bom que dá pra você comentar aqui agora! É bom mesmo quando agente faz uma Fic e vem um monte de elogios depois! Fico super feliz também! xD Ah, vou passar o seu MSN pro povo aqui depois, ta? Assim, quem quiser adicionar... adiciona! n-n

_**Klys**: _Que bom que está entendo pelo menos! Naruto é muito rox, recomendo você assistir! xD Ah, já começou romance... talvez tenha hentai depois sabe...! ;P Aahsuahsuahsus!

**Só tenho uma coisa a dizer à todos vocês! A-RI-GA-TOU! Se não fosse vocês essa Fic não andava! Ah, a Pan-sama queria ver se vocês querem adicionar ela no MSN... então, quem quiser adiciona-la é só entrar nas reviews aqui da Fanfic e vero endereço dela,certo!.? **

_**Resumo do Próximo Capítulo:** Pensamentos fazem corações dispararem cada vez mais rápido após aquela noite. Sakura encontra Itachi!.? Ou melhor dizendo... este encontra Sakura!.? Outros sentimentos nascem entre os dois. No que isso poderia dar...? Boa coisa...? Hm, talvez. Só presenciando. _

**Pronto! Bai bai! o/ **

**o- Kunais de Kissus! **

**By. HaRunO SaKurA-cHan.**


	4. Entrelaçados

**Legenda:**

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico:_ Pensamento dos personagens.

**_Em negrito:_** Quem está falando.

**_Sublinhado, negrito e itálico: Flash Back._**

(Boa Leitura!)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amor além do Sofrimento**_

_Capítulo 4. _

_Entrelaçados. _

Amanhecera. Akiha já havia levantado faz tempo, pois não havia conseguido dormir por causa dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Gaara, acordou alguns minutos após a ninja. Os dois agora, se encontravam na cozinha. Já eram onze e meia da manhã... Sakura ainda não havia acordado.

**Akiha**: Ah...! Saku-chan está demorando muito para acordar! – suspirou enquanto cozinhava o almoço.

**Gaara**: Talvez ela tenha dormido muito tarde ontem... - olhou para Akiha. Estava sentando à mesa.

**Akiha**: Hm, talvez... – respondeu.

**Gaara**: Sabe, parece que você também dormiu tarde ontem... está com uma cara de cansaço e sono... – falou com preocupação.

**Akiha**: Nani? – uma gota surgiu – Ah, não consegui dormir direito... sabe... é que... – lembrou-se da noite anterior. Ela não podia contar aquilo para Gaara!

**Gaara**: Você ouviu barulhos!.? – perguntou.

**Akiha**: _Ah não... ele ouviu ontem! _Hm, ouvi sim! – tentou planejar alguma desculpa – Bem, devia ser algum gato no telhado... sei lá! – sorriu meio desajeitada.

**Gaara**: Mas eu ouvi pessoas conversando... – explicou – até que teve uma hora que alguém falou bem alto... alguma coisa como: Desapareça!

**Akiha**: Hah!.? – fez cara de espanto – _Me ferrei... o que falo agora!.?_

**Sakura**: Gaara-san! Não se preocupe...! Era na casa aqui do lado esse barulho! – a ninja estava adentrando na cozinha – Esses nossos vizinhos amam fazer barraco toda noite! – começou a rir forçado.

**Gaara**: Ah sim... – se conformou.

**Akiha**: Ah!.? – olhou para Sakura.

**Sakura**: Bem, bom dia aos dois! – ela passou pelo lado de sua irmã e lhe deu uma piscada.

**Akiha**: Bom... dia...! – entendeu. Sua irmã sabia do que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior. Sakura havia apenas inventado a história de serem os vizinhos que fizeram o barulho para que Gaara não questionasse mais.

**Gaara**: Bom dia... – respondeu para Sakura, que estava se sentando à mesa.

**Akiha** Finalmente acordou! – deu uma bronca na irmã – Já são quase meio dia!

**Sakura**: Gomen nasai... – lamentou-se.

**Akiha**: Bom, almoce mais cedo hoje Saku-chan... – colocou um prato de comida na frente de Sakura.

**Gaara**: Mas ainda é tão cedo Akiha-san... – falou.

**Akiha**: Esse é o castigo dela por acordar tarde hoje! – chamou a atenção da irmã – Depois de comer direto para o treinamento Haruno Sakura! – gritou dessa vez.

**Sakura**: Ah, hai hai... não enche… - respondeu bem baixo.

**Akiha**: O que você disse!.? – olhou de esguelha para a irmã, seu olhar era raivoso.

**Gaara**: Ih... vai começa... – abaixou a cabeça com uma gota.

**Sakura**: Não falei nada oras... – disse.

**Akiha**: ACHO BOM MESMO! – se irritou, fazendo a panela que se encontrava em sua mão voar e cair bem na cabeça de Gaara.

**Grilos**: Cri cri... cri cri... – cinco segundos se passaram em silêncio.

**Sakura**: Banzai! – levantou as mãos começando a rir.

**Gaara**: Itai... – seus cabelos estavam cheios de ramen.

**Akiha**: Etto... Gaara-san! Gomen nasai! – correu com uma toalha para limpar o garoto.

**Gaara**: Não... não, tudo bem... – sorriu meio cabisbaixo.

**Sakura**: Hahahahahahaha...! – não conseguia parar de rir.

**Akiha**: Baka! – começou a gritar para Sakura – Foi por sua culpa que fiz isso! – pegou a panela que havia caído na cabeça do Kazekage e apontou ela para sua irmã. – VÁ TREINAR! – atacou a panela em Sakura.

**Sakura**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...! – se desviou da "panelada" e saiu correndo para fora de casa.

**Akiha**: Hunf... – viu a irmã saindo – bem, Gaara-san... você precisa de um banho agora... – sorriu com uma gota.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Akiha e Gaara ficaram em casa o dia inteiro para tirar o ramen dos cabelos deste. Enquanto isso, Sakura se encontrava treinando bem longe de casa para que ninguém lhe perturbasse.

**Sakura**: Kuso... já está escurecendo e ainda não consegui acabar este treino... – suspirou, subindo em uma árvore para ver o céu.

O Sol já estava se pondo... eram mais ou menos seis horas da tarde.

**Sakura**: Bem, é melhor eu deixar esse final do treino para aman... ahh! – escorregou em um galho da árvore, estava caindo quando sentiu alguém lhe segurado.

**Itachi**: Você é mesmo uma baka... – falou para a garota, segundo esta no colo.

**Sakura**: Nani...!.? – olhou para o garoto, estava assustada – Itachi! O que está fazendo aqui!.? – pulou do colo no rapaz ficando em sua frente com uma kunai nas mãos.

**Itachi**: Preciso... ah, ver umas coisas. – respondeu.

**Sakura**: Quer me matar dessa vez!.? – encontrava-se furiosa.

**Itachi**: Por que eu iria querer matas uma baka como você!.? – falava com deboche.

**Sakura**: Hm... – engoliu seco – Que bom mesmo que não está aqui para lutar comigo... – disse alto.

**Itachi**: Por que? Está com medo!.? – debochou novamente.

**Sakura**: Não. – respondeu calmamente – Só acho que um lixo como você não serve para ser meu oponente! – falou friamente sorrindo.

**Itachi**: Como... disse...? – se assustou.

**Sakura**: Pessoas assim como você e seu irmão... – continuou – que desprezaram os amigos e os familiares... – cerrou os punhos – NÃO PRESTAM! – gritou e fechou seus olhos, queria chorar... mais não na frente de Itachi.

**Itachi**: Sakura... – disse bem baixo, estava aos poucos se aproximando da Haruno.

**Sakura**: Onegai... – abriu seus olhos, que, agora estavam cheio de lágrimas escorrendo por sua face – Desapareça daqui...!

**Itachi**: Uh... – queria tocar na garota, pelo menos enxugar alguma lágrima desta. Por um instante parou. Abaixou a cabeça e sumiu do lugar onde se encontrava.

**Sakura**: Kuso... – se ajoelhou no chão com a cabeça baixa – chorei na frente... dele. - estava soluçando.

O lugar estava silencioso. Podia apenas ouvir a ninja chorando.

O céu escurecera.

_To be Continued... _

* * *

**Banzai! lol Quarto cap. postado! ; Gostaram!.? Espero que sim! Bem, tentei ao máximo colocar uma aproximação de Sakura e Itachi povo xD mas eu também não podia colocar os dois logo se beijando no começo, não é? ¬¬ Nhaaa, nove reviews 3 vamos as respotas!**

**Yume Mayumi**: Nha, espero que você tenha gostado deste cap. de Ita e Saku! Pois é, amor não correspondido é foda xD mas, o que podemos fazer se a pessoa não nos ama, né? Hm, apaixonado? Talvez... xD não falarei! u.u Pode deixa que vou ver se não demoro mais, ta!.?

**Kristy-chan**: Que ótimo que gostou do terceiro! E o quarto? O que você achou? o.O Me conte... hein? xD

**Uchiha Sakurinha**: De nada por responder aquilo! Ah, sinceramente... esse gaara que eu criei nessa Fic é estranho mesmo... . onde já se viu o Gaara ser tão educado e bonzinho, não é!.? Mas aí é que ta... isso aqui é uma fic! xD Por isso, criei ele assim, ok? Arigatou moça kawaii!

**Hoshi-chaN**: Ah... o arigatou pelos elogios! Eu também ficaria com o Gaara sabe... xD mas a Babu (dona da personagem Akiha) escolheu o Kabuto-san... xD (melhor querida û.u assim Gaara sobra xD)!

**Susana**: Ah, que bom que finalmente conseguiu deixar uma review! Arigatou. Continue acompanhando que ficarei muito feliz!

**Line**: Arigatou! Bem, quem matou os pais delas foi o Oro-baka xD mas o Kabuto e o Itachi ajudaram ele a invadir a vila, entendeu? Mesmo assim, também quero que eles fiquem juntos! Ah, que nada, não precisa se desculpar, eu demoro as vezes também! xD

**K-gomezinha**: Finalmente nada, ta? û.u Eu preciso sempre de um tempo para escrever um cap.! Não me chama de atrasada! xD Que mané hentai o que ¬¬ minha fic é descente: Hahsaushaushausahsu, ah, juro... vou escrever um final bem lindo do Shun e de você na nossa Fic de Cavaleiros, ok!.? Me espere... (sorriso maléfico)

**Pan-§ama IFRIT**: Está fatal sim... estou até pensando em mudar o título da Fic para Bad Girls... :D a Sakura judiou do Itachi sim! ò-ó/ Mas acho que ela tem que judia mais é do Sasuke agora... x3 bwa-hahahaha è.é ah, tem essa risada maléfica aqui também ó: HIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD banzai! o/

**Misaki Matsuya**: Pode ser exigente sim moça! ò-ó Como leitora desta obra você pode falar isso! xD Mas, vou tentar atualizar mais, ok!.? nn Arigatou por estar lendo!

**.SohMaisUmaVez.**: Que bom que gostou! Arigatou... e aí, o que achou desse cap. de ItaXSaku? Deixe uma review falando sobre isso... xD

**Acabou! D Arigatou à todos então! lol (rebola) Já ne minna... o/ **

_**Resumo do Próximo Capítulo**: Uma missão!.? Encontros inesperados!.? Será que isso vai dar certo? Uma vaca entra em nossa estrada xD para atrapalhar o romance... fugas e muita adrenalina! Você vai perder?_

**o- Kunais de Kissus!**

**By HarUno SakUra e Pan-SamA**


End file.
